im developing a stutter
by redprototype150
Summary: damn she makes me stutter. one of my good ideas from my head. reviews would be killer.


I'm developing a stutter

'Kmart wake up the suns shining and you're wasting daylight!' the voice making me only groan and turn around away from the bright sun on my face.

'Can you p—iss –off cl-aire- I stuttered out in a rush at the unwelcome wakeup call.

'Sorry kiddo but we have to hit the road I've got you some breakfast' opening my eyes and turning to see Claire grabbing her radio and giving me a smile.

'I—m n—ott hung-ry' I told her with my eyes close trying to sound normal but it only came out in a stutter.

'Kmart your been stuttering since you woke up are you ok? Do you need water? How many hours have you slept?" hearing her talk like that makes me want to go back to sleep.

_Well you are the cause because you're so breathtaking beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and you make my body go on fire. Hot_

Ever since Claire found out I was autistic with ADHD , she made it her number one job to look after me, feeding me, giving me my medication and watching me closely, even making me sleep when I don't want to.

I held my hand up to stop her from going on, taking a deep breath.

'i—m fine just b-bad night' I tried to tell her without stuttering but failing badly.

'Didn't sleep much last night?' turning and giving her a silent nod.

'Hmm ok let's get you checked' she didn't seem to believed me but before I could say no she was already out of the hummer and waiting for me. Climbing over the centre console I hope into the drivers sat.

Sitting up in my seat, I leaned forward and pressed the lock button before hearing the click sound of the doors locking from the inside.

Watching Claire turn around at the sound, holding my hand up showing her I've got the car keys when she wasn't looking. _Yeah I'm a pick pockier._

Next thing I see her run to the driver's door before pulling it and shoving her body into the door trying to break it down while I just sat there smiling in victory.

'Damn it Kmart unlock this bloody car right now or so help me god!' she yelled at me from the other side of the glass.

Getting a bit of a shock hearing her swear and little bit scared for the doors wellbeing.

I just smirked knowing she can't get in since I'm holding the keys, I'm stuck in here and she can't do anything about it.

'Kmart your being a 4 year old now open the car it's just a check up'! She shouted in anger at me because she forgot about my good pick locking skills.

Seeing her punch the door and kick it but wasn't getting her far.

Placing the car keys in one of the cup holders while I watched in entertainment.

Reaching down and grabbing a bag of pretzels and opening it while sat in the hummer watching Claire yelling and trying to break down the door before Betty and Carlos came over and saw me in the hummer. Putting the pretzels back on the floor.

'Wow smart kid' I heard Betty say before earning a cold glare from Claire silently telling her it's not funny.

'Why didn't you have your keys on you Claire?' looking up from glancing down and grabbing a handful of pretzels to see Carlos looking at Claire in confusion.

'I had them but she pick pocketed them out of my jeans pocket without me feeling anything and before I know it she locks herself in the car' smiling when she pointed at me when she labelled me as she in anger and frustration.

'Damn she's good' seeing Chris walk over to his little sister sounding very proud of me.

'Yes a skilful thief wow I'm impressed' Alice said making me break out a smile that everyone is surprised by my skills.

'Yes but how am I going to get her out since she's got my keys!' the angry convoy leader yelled since she was being ignored.

Being a smartass I just waved at them making most of them to laugh and giggle before shutting up when a cold stare was pointed at them by the Redfield.

'Watch and learn ladies and gentlemen' Dr Daniels said to them making me drop the smirk forgetting about the stupid doctor.

'Shit' I muttered in realisation that he knows me like a open book since he used to work with autistics in the past.

Seeing Claire snap around back to me giving me a cold stare.

'Don't swear Kmart' feeling my mouth drop in pure shock she heard me curse from so far away and seeing the others chuckle in amusement at getting busted for swearing.

Shit how could she of heard me?

Watching Dr Daniels walk over to the side and studying my body language, giving them a blank face but inside my head I was panicking in pure fear and scared what Claire was going to do to me.

'Kmart look at what I have'! Dr Daniels said making me snap out of my thoughts.

Turning my head to the right to see Dr Daniels holding a Crash bandicoot doll in his hands and some tic tics and a bag with raspberry bullets.

Smiling and licking my lips in hungry and want but he wants me to get out of the car.

'I'll give you these if you unlock the doors for me' Dr Daniels said making me stare at the door and to the stuff in his hands.

'She won't do it' Claire yelled at him while shaking her head to prove him wrong but the others looked otherwise.

Swiftly reaching over and unlocking the door for him while he opened the door and jumped in beside me before slamming the door behind him.

Looking up to see a shocked Claire and a smirk on Betty's face while Chris just look amazed by the doctors work.

Quickly locking the door when I saw Claire trying to run to the car but wasn't fast enough.

'Ok here you go just like I promised' Dr Daniels said making me turn to see him handing me the crash bandicoot doll and placing the lollies in the centre console.

Gladly taking it from his hands and looking at him with interest since it was my favourite game through my childhood. I must have had a goofy smile on my face.

Hearing him chuckle beside me making me less awkward with him.

'You like that huh?' nodding my head in yes since I was too busy admiring the doll to talk.

'So you like Claire right?' snapping my eyes to him in shock he knew she was my crush.

'Come on I can tell' he told me making me smile shyly and look at the ground.

'Guess it's pretty obvious huh' I whispered softly since I didn't want the others to hear me.

'Not really I'm guessing you didn't want to get checked up' he said with a smirk on his face.

'I keep stuttering in front of her and its affecting her cause she thinks I'm sick or something' I explained to him before letting out a breath.

'Well of because she will because she cares about you' he explained to me making me smile knowing he was right about Claire.

'But she only sees me as a kid nothing more' I told them with sadness since it was the truth.

'Oh I wouldn't think that' he told me making me frown with confusion.

'What do you mean? I asked him quietly

'Well she obviously just hides her feelings too good' glancing up to see him looking at me with a smirk like he knew how I felt about Claire.

'I don't think so' I whispered in doubt.

'Kmart she was upset because one she cares about you and second she stole her keys and third she's in love with you because you're the closest thing she has' hearing him say that to me made me think and look up to see Claire talking to betty while Chris was rubbing her back.

'So what should I do?'I asked him for advice since I wasn't good with feelings and shit.

Tell her how you feel about her around and how she affects you' he simply said while looking at Claire with me.

'I don't think that's a good idea' I told him with worry

'Well it's either that or nothing so it's really up to you Kmart' he advised me before opening the door and exiting the vehicle, leaving me alone for my thoughts. Placing my crash bandicoot doll on the floor with the pretzels and glancing up.

I watched him walk over to Claire, give her something with Chris and Betty, talking to them before walking away making me frown thinking what he said.

Next thing I saw were Chris and Betty leaving to walk to Otto truck leaving Claire standing there staring at the ground_. Oh shit what is she thinking, what is she going to do._

Seeing her turn around and walking over to me with a smile on her face. _Oh shit im so dead _

In shock and panic I quickly glance down and look for the keys and see the cup holder is empty. Looking down at confusion.

Glancing up to see Claire watching me with a smirk before lifting her hand up showing me she has the car keys. Oh shit how the he—

_Dr Daniels while he was talking to me, distracted and lost in my thoughts he grabbed the keys when I was in my own little world and left and that's what he give Claire._

The driver's door opened revealing a smirking convoy leader making me shiver in fear.

'Yeah I've got the keys' she told me giving me a toothily grin making me twitch in worry.

'Yes I see that' I said nodding my head at her.

'Dr Daniels said you don't need a check up' she said to me giving me a small smile

'Did he now' I muttered to her quietly annoyed that she insisted to get a check up.

'Yeah come on' she whispered softy before reaching over and picking me up from the driver's seat,

'Claire what are y— but I was interrupted

'We need to talk in more private' she said wrapping my arms around her neck and tightening my legs around her hips.

She kicked the door closed and walked around the hummer before opening the back door and carefully placing me inside before crawling in herself and closing the door behind her.

All I could do was stare before she turned around and sat across from me watching me.

'I just want to know why your been stuttering so much this morning'? She said to me making eye contact with me before staring at the carpet.

'Oh' I breathed out in realisation.

'Well why do you keep stuttering Kmart do I make you uncomfortable?' she asked in worry.

Now or never

'Well it's opposite actually Claire' I blurted out with a high pitched voice.

Looking up to see her watching me with those big green eyes.

'You make me stutter because you're so breathtakingly beautiful, I could stare at you forever and never get bored, you make me feel like I'm on fire and my heart skips a beat when you hug me' I explained to her not being shy anymore about my feelings.

All I could do was stare at the carpet, I started to feel very awkward before I felt her lift my chin up to look at her.

'Kmart I care so much about you, you're the closest I got and that's never going to change and I love you Dalia' she whispered to me softly making me shyly smile at her. Looking up in surprise that she used my real name but before I could say anything.

She pressed her hard rosy red lips against mine, making me sighs at the feeling of her lips on mine. Slowly wrapping my arms around her neck, feeling her place on hand on my cheek while the other stayed on my hip.

Licking my lower lip for entrance, I granted it before feeling her warm tongue go inside my mouth making me moan in pleasure. Feeling her suck on my tongue making grunt in arousal.

Not wanting the kiss to end only parted because we needed to breathe.

Staring at each other while the only sound was us panting from our hot make out session.

'Yep don't need a check up your good' Claire said making me laugh at her.

Reviews would be amazing

Also you can check out my art on devianart username is redprototype121

I do draw things from storys or just random thinks I think of


End file.
